


Take My Breath Away

by sakchitoots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, kageyama is very gay, kageyama kind of just wants to hold hinata in his arms forever, ngl this was me self projecting my love for hinata on kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakchitoots/pseuds/sakchitoots
Summary: He came to the realisation during practice one afternoon when Shouyou, still reffered to by his family name by Tobio at that point in time, had smiled up at him after slamming one of his tosses into the floor on the other side of the net, and he just looked so fucking gorgeous, his eyes radiating such happiness and a smile like the fucking sun directed right at Tobio that the breath was physically knocked out of him.OrKageyama Tobio is deeply in love with Hinata Shouyou.





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy me self projecting my love for Hinata onto Kageyama. Sorry if they're a little out of character- I've never written for Haikyuu before.

Tobio groaned quietly as he woke, the sun shining through his blinds warming his skin. Unwilling to wake yet, he pressed his face further into warmth plastered to his chest and deeply inhaled in the sweet, addictive scent of Hinata Shouyou.

The oddball duo had been together for a few months now, but it still took Tobio’s breath away when Shouyou (Shouyou!) would reach for his hand while they were walking home together from practice, or when the redhead would press himself against his side while they ate lunch together at school. Long story short, he was  _ so _ fucking far gone for this boy. 

Shouyou had rushed into his life and broken down his walls with the force of a volleyball slamming into the back of his skull from one of said boy’s particularly shitty serves, but honestly, who was he to complain? That being said, Tobio really shouldn’t have been surprised when he came to the realisation that he had well and truly fallen for his spiker, but he’d be lying if he said that was what happened. 

He came to the realisation during practice one afternoon when Shouyou, still reffered to by his family name by Tobio at that point in time, had smiled up at him after slamming one of his tosses into the floor on the other side of the net, and he just looked so fucking gorgeous, his eyes radiating such happiness and a smile like the fucking sun directed right at Tobio that the breath was physically knocked out of him. Not knowing how to deal with this new piece of particularly life-shattering information, he snapped an insult at him and proceeded to avoid the poor boy with no explanation for a week. 

Obviously, Shouyou had not been happy about it and confronted him during lunch, demanding to be told why he was avoiding him. Tobio, caught off guard and feeling much too guilty about the upset look on his friend’s face for his own good, had stuttered out an “I’m gay,” and Shouyou blinked, before his face softened with understanding. “Bakageyama,” he’d said, “as if I’d stop being friends with you over something like that, it doesn’t change anything.”

Things actually did change after that, but in the best way possible. Shouyou’s small touches became more common both on and off the court, which Tobio albeit awkwardly, reciprocated happily. After that came the more forward touches, like hugs, sitting and standing much closer than necessary during practice and lunch, and occasionally falling asleep on his shoulder on trips to practice games.

A few months passed and the confession didn’t really come as a surprise to either of them. They were walking to Tobio’s house after practice on a Friday afternoon and Shouyou was babbling on about a new episode some cartoon he liked, and when Tobio looked over at him he was just hit with this intense rush of affection for the gorgeous boy walking beside him. The sun was low in the sky behind him and it shone through his wild hair, igniting it in such beautiful arrays of orange and yellow that Tobio could do nothing to stop his traitorous hand from moving to stroke through it. 

“I really, really like you,” he said.

And Shouyou had wrapped his fingers around Tobio’s wrist and nuzzled into his hand and smiled up at him with warmth that would rival the sun and once again, the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

So here he was, waking up with Hinata Shouyou in his arms, plastered firmly along the front of his body, sleeping away like Tobio wasn’t tempted to trap him and keep him safe in his arms forever.

Tobio pulled the smaller boy impossibly closer and pressed a fond kiss to the back of his neck.

Dating Shouyou was terrifying to begin with, the fear of messing up and pushing him away increased tenfold at the start of their relationship, but after a little while of having their feelings in the open he realised nothing had really changed, at least not very much. Of course they could do relationship things now, which was new, but nothing had  _ really _ changed. They were still the same people as before and if Shouyou had dealt with his ‘I want to do it all on my own- the setting, serving spiking, everything’ bullshit even before he had romantic feelings for him, then he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t change now, especially since Tobio had grown and was now more than happy to work with Shouyou and a team as talented as theirs. Of course the fear still remained, he was terrified of losing him, but he trusted Shouyou to not break his heart. 

He vividly remembers the first time Shouyou used his given name. It was nothing particularly special, really. Tobio had brought extra change with him that day to buy orange juice for Hinata along with his usual carton of milk, just because he knew it was his favourite and would make him happy. When he arrived at their usual spot during lunch, his boyfriend was already sitting down and waiting for him. “Hey,” Tobio smiled slightly and tossed the carton of orange to him. He caught it easily and instantly beamed up at him with that gorgeous smile and flushed cheeks. 

“ _ Uwahh! _ ” He gushed. “Thanks Tobio!”

Tobio choked on his milk, and struggled to breathe through a fit of violent coughs.

“S-sorry!” Hinata panicked, moving to rub Tobio’s back and passed him some much needed water. “I should have asked first.”

“No,” Tobio rasped, his face red. “It was okay, I just- I wasn’t expecting it. Not many people call me that.”

The setter was pulled from his memories when Shouyou made a soft noise and sleepily rolled over to face him. “Tobi,” he mumbled, pressing his face into neck. 

“Morning, Shou,” he murmured, smiling to himself as the smaller boy curled an arm over his waist, mumbling something unintelligible and giving him a squeeze.

It felt a lot like an ‘I love you.’

The breath was knocked out of his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://sakchitoots.tumblr.com


End file.
